


I think im sick...

by Copper_Cat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Cat/pseuds/Copper_Cat
Summary: Jesse McCree, your boyfriend, comes home from work, only to find you sick with a cold.





	I think im sick...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic that I have ever posted. I have alot of writing that I have done but im useing this one to test the waters I guess. I need to boost my confidence in my writing. Any feedback is welcome! Thanks for stopping in! Enjoy ;)
> 
> Ps: sorry for the over use of Darlin' and sugar. I just really like those words in a southern accent lmao.

“Fucking hell~” you voice out nasally. 

Down for the count with a cold that just won't go away, you lie on your couch in your one bedroom apartment. A box of tissues at the ready on the floor next to you, and an empty shoe box for disposal next to it. There was nothing good on the television, so you decided to put on some soft country music. Soon enough, you fell asleep.

“Darlin’ I'm home!” Jesse drawls out as he enters the apartment. 

Not hearing a response right away worried him. Usually, you were at the door when he came home, but today you weren't. As he started taking off his hat and chest plate, he heard it. 

Under the low country music, a soft snore came from the other side of the living room couch. As he walked over, careful not to let the Spurs rattle too loud, he saw you. Curled into a ball and your head propped up on his own pillow. 

He watched you lie there for a minute, noticing how you shivered slightly from the cool air in the house. He took his boots off and walked over to the thermostat, turning the heat up some. He was already overheated from the long training day, but to him, your needs come first. 

He took off his serape and draped it over your body. Your hands instinctively pulled the fabric up to your chin. He chuckled at the sight of you. 

Even with a plugged up nose, it was the smell of whiskey and cigars that brought you back to consciousness. You felt the edge of the couch dip as Jesse sat down. 

“Welcome back honey, Sorry I wasn’t-” you yawn, “up to greet you. I think I'm sick. You should stay away from me for a while. I think I finally caught what was flying around the base. It's just a matter of time until you get it.” 

Jesse laughs, “it's alright sugar. You're pretty cute when yer tired”. He scoots closer and puts his arm around your legs and pulls you closer to him. “Can I get an ‘I missed you’ kiss?” He drawls out. 

“But Jesse~” you look at him with pleading eyes as you try to scoot away. “You might get sick. I don't want you to get sick.” 

He lays on top of you. He doesn't crush you, but he’s still heavy. 

“I don't get sick. The last time I was sick it wouldda had to be 7 years ago.”

He snakes his arms under your body, cradling your head in his hands. You close your eyes and sigh. When you open them, your met with big brown ones. 

Now, with a look like that… How can you resist?

You smile and give him a kiss on his nose. “I missed you too Jessie”.

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Now darlin’, why you gotta do me like that. Just one kiss?” 

“Only if you make me some soup later babe.” you argue back. 

He leans up, lips just above yours. “Of course, sugar”.

His lips tasted like your favorite... Whiskey and apple pie. It only made you want to kiss him more. Just as he was pulling away, you put both of your hands on his face and pulled him in again. 

After a few minutes of lazy kissing and couch cuddling, Jesse finally gets off to go make soup. When he comes back, he finds you sleeping again. Giving a defeated sigh, he sits in his leather recliner. He debates on waking you up, but he figures that you need rest. So naturally, he starts eating your soup. 

About halfway done with his bowl, he is brought out of his thoughts when you roll over on the couch, your back facing him. He stops all noise, listening to your every move. 

“Jesse mccree you ass! Stop eating my damn soup!” You nasally yell. 

He jumps, spilling some tomato soup in his lap. “But (y/n) there's- how did you- darlin’ I-” he couldn't find the right words to say. 

You laugh. “I'm just messn’ Jess.” 

You get up off the couch and stretch. Slowly but surely, with one arm extended in case you fall, you make your way to the kitchen. Once you get there, you portion yourself some soup and head to the living room.

“Jesse… Did you make this yourself?”

He chuckles and looks down into his now empty bowl. “Nah. Came from a can. I never could cook like you… Or my momma for that matter.”

You smirk at his comment. He still calls his mother “mamma”.

After you finish eating, you set your bowl on the coffee table and lay back into the couch, his serape acting like a blanket for your benefit. 

“How about I run ya a bath there darlin’?” He starts, “The steam could probably help with your nose issue going on there.”

You ponder for a moment. “it sounds nice. I'm really tired though. I might just go to bed.”

“Alright.” he states. “I just want you to feel better.” 

before you realize what's happening, with a squeak you are lifted up into his arms and carried down the hallway. Once to your room, he gently lays you onto the bed. 

“Jesus, you scared me Jess. I could have walked…”

He chuckles and hops into bed with you. “Now sugar, what kind of man would I be if I didn't take my sick darlin’ to bed?” 

You roll your eyes and pull the covers up to your face.

“Goodnight Jesse” you voice roughly. 

“Woh there. C’mere sugar.”

He pulls you against him, Your fingers sliding into his chest scruff.

“Damn you Jesse, I have been telling you since you got home I'm si-sih-” 

You sneeze and cough into your forearm.

“Sick.”

He stars chuckling as he leans down to kiss your forehead. “Now I told you, I don't get sick.” 

He wraps both of his arms around you, pinning you to his chest. You have no other option than to comply with his actions; so, you nuzzle your head into the crook of his neck. The smell of him helps you drift to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fucking sun. Just one more hour of sleep… Please? 

After covering your eyes with your arm, you hear a sniffle. Not from you, but from Jesse. 

“Good morning (y/n)."

And a cough. 

“Did you sleep well?”

You uncover your eyes. “Ye-yeah actually. My nose is clearer than yesterday”

He clears his throat, “that's good”. 

“Are you alright Jesse?”

“yeah, I think I might stay home from work today."

You chuckle. “Well Mr. 'I don't get sick’,why are you staying home?” 

He sighs and crawls back into bed next to you. “Because you're not fully better yet”.

You could tell that he was bullshitting. The gargle in his voice and the stuffiness in his nose… there could only be one thing.

“Jess, are you sick?”

He turns his head and clears his throat. “Never darlin’... Why ya ask?” 

Smirking, you reply. "Because I know your lying to me"

"Achoo"

Jesse looks over at you and sighs. "Yeah… yeah i'm sick." 

You start giggling, "I guess I better make some more soup then."


End file.
